A communication network may include a number of devices such as routers, switches, and servers. These devices can operate individually or can be interconnected through wireless or wired connections to provide various network services to one or more users. These network services may include, but are not limited to, voice, data, and video services which are supported by various software applications. Therefore, it is important that these devices and the services running over the communication network are thoroughly tested. In addition to testing the individual devices, it is important to test interconnections of different network devices.
Typically, a test cycle includes multiple phases to test a device, its services, and the communication network from various aspects. Currently, there are two methods for testing a device and its associated network service: manual testing and automated testing. Manual testing methods are disadvantageous in a number of ways. First, manual testing is cost and time inefficient as it requires a skilled professional to manually perform the multiple phases of testing. Second, the manual methods for testing are prone to human error. Therefore, automated methods and systems for testing the devices and their associated network services are preferred over the conventional manual methods and systems.
Currently, there are numerous automated methods and systems for testing the devices and their associated network services. These automated methods and systems are also disadvantageous in a number of ways. First, these methods provide solutions for only a particular type of network service. For example, these methods may provide solutions for either voice or data or video services. Second, these methods may not be sufficient to provide testing solutions in case the devices present in the network are provided by more than one vendor. Therefore, they may not be capable of providing solutions for testing devices from multiple vendors at the same time. In addition, another disadvantage of the existing systems is that they are independent in nature and do not provide a comprehensive one-stop solution for the user and/or tester. Examples of such independent systems are the systems integrating with the various defect management modules and the test management modules. Another example of such an independent system is a system that facilitates the creation of scripts for testing a particular network service which is provided by a particular device present in the communication network. In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system to provide an end-to-end solution in a test automation framework.